


Helping hands

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Leorio helps Kurapika, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, inspired by another fic, trans!kurpaika, trans!leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio helps Kurapika with the issues that come with periods. While helping the blond he reveals something about himself. </p>
<p>Inspired by kazuokiriyama's amazing fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An x Urgent x Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078464) by [KazuoKiriyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuoKiriyama/pseuds/KazuoKiriyama). 



> So, I read kazuokiriyama's awesome fic An X Unexpected C situation the other day and it inspired this. I really loved the idea of both being trans and helping each other out. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

Kurapika sat on the bed, groaning. That dreaded time had came. The time that only served to remind the blond of something he didn't like thinking about. He lied back, pressing a hand to his lower stomach. He heard the door to the room open. He rolled over, seeing Leorio standing there. The dark haired male had a worried expression on his face and walked over. He reached out, gently feeling the blonds head. 

"You okay Kurapika?" Leorio asks. Kurapika just nods his head sitting up. The pain of cramps making him wince. It take the dark haired male a minute before he realizes what's troubling his blond companion. "Are you on your period?" Leorio asks. He feels bad for asking almost imminently. He knows how hard it is for your body to not be as it should. Kurapika looks at him, cheeks a bit red due to embarrassment and a bit of frustration. He knew that Leorio already knew about his secret. Still, he hated this. 

"Yes," Kurapika grits out, doing his best not to make eye contact. Leorio frowns and lays Kurapika back, apply a bit of force to get the blond to lay. 

"Stay here I'll make you tea. The warmth should help a little and I'll get you some medicine to take." Leorio says and goes into his briefcase, pulling out some pills. They are to relieve cramps and Leorio knows they are a life saver. They work well, but make you sleepy. He puts them on the bed side table then goes to make tea. Once the water reached a boil he puts the tea bag in. He walks over, setting it next to the bed. Kurapika looks at him. Leorio then goes back to his briefcase, grabbing up a bottle of massaging oil. This always helped him when he was suffering like Kurapika is at the moment. He sat on the bed next to Kurapika. 

"What's that?" Kurapika asked. Leorio handed it to the blond. 

"It's massage oil. Rub it on your abdomen slowly to help relieve cramps." Leorio said. Kurapika handed it back to him. 

"You do it. You're the doctor you'll have a better idea then me on how to do this." Kurapika says. Leorio nodded his head, blushing a bit. Kurapika lifts his shirt just enough to let Leorio help him. Leorio spreaded the oil over his hands, putting the bottle on the bedside table. He began slowly moving his hands over Kurapika's abdomen, watching the blond close his eyes. He could tell the oil was helping. He continued this for around five minutes, before stopping. Kurapika opens his eyes, looking over at Leorio. The dark haired male got up, going into the bathroom to wash the oil from his hands. Kurapika sat up, picking up the tea, sipping it. Leorio returned to the room. 

"Take those pills. They will make you sleepy, but they work wonders." Leorio said. Kurapika nodded his head, placing the pills in his mouth. He swallowed them down with a mouth full of tea. Leorio sat on the other bed in the room. His bed. Kurapika looked over at him. 

"You're pretty knowledgeable about this stuff. Have you ever had to deal with someone who was on their period?" Kurapika asked. Leorio was a bit surprised and it was clearly wrote on his face as well. Now it was time for him to make a confession to Kurapika. 

"No it isn't that. I've had to deal with the cramps and period and all that stuff myself." Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head. Kurapika's eyes widen and it takes him a minute. 

"Leorio, are you...." Kurapika doesn't get the chance to finish his question. 

"Yup. I'm like you. I was born in the wrong body." Leorio says. He sees Kurapika start to tear up. He just up, running the short distince, over to he blond. "What's wrong?" Leorio asks, a bit panicked. Had he said something wrong?

"I'm just so glad I have someone who understands me. Who can help me and give me tips." Kurapika wipes the tears away, eyes looking sleepy. Leorio lies down, pulling Kurapika with him. 

"Rest for now. We can talk later about it." Leorio says. Kurapika just nods his head, cuddling into Leorio. He falls asleep like that and Leorio is glad he told Kurapika the truth. He felt they were closer now and had a better understanding of each other. He couldn't wait to help Kurapika and teach him all the thing Leorio had learned.


End file.
